


Crazy Ideas

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Crossdressing, Fucking, M/M, Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Sain had managed to talk him into this. And somehow, he wasn't as annoyed as he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Ideas

For the kink meme: Sain manages to get Kent in a dress and proceeds to bang his "beautiful maiden.

-x-

"Awww, c'mon, Kent! Have a little fun for once in your life!"

Kent scowled at the red silk garment in his friend's hand. He didn't even want to know how or where Sain had gotten his hands on it, or to be there for the eventual dressing-down that was sure to come if he'd stolen it from one of the women. The thing was loaded down with ruffles and bows; couldn't he have at least stolen something more _tasteful?_

"You honestly think I'd have fun wearing that thing?!"

"Well, then let _me_ have some fun." Sain didn't miss a beat. "Just put it on for a while, nobody else'll ever know."

"Forget it."

"Aww, Kent..."

"I said no, and you should return that dress to whoever you've stolen it from before they notice it's gone and catch you," Kent said firmly. But just as he was about to turn around and leave, Sain gave him a set of puppy-dog eyes that would put a real puppy to shame.

 _Damn it, Sain!_ Kent's scowl deepened; that was the trouble with Sain, he had eyes capable of a wide range of emotions and while he didn't make a habit of manipulating people with that skill, he could probably get away with it if he really wanted to. And much to Kent's chagrin, he was getting away with it right now.

"Do you promise this will remain our secret? And you'll return the dress as soon as we're done?" he asked.

"Of course, my friend!" The smile returned to Sain's face, and Kent rolled his eyes. _I'm going to regret every minute of this. You'd better be completely satisfied when we're done!_ He whipped his clothes off as fast as he could without tearing them, then yanked the dress over his head. At least it was loose enough not to pinch his sides and chafe his skin. Sain watched intently as he removed his own clothes.

"There." He tried to smile for Sain's benefit. "Am I beautiful now?"

Sain swept his friend into his arms and planted a kiss on him.

"You look ravishing, my maiden," he purred, a sound that made Kent shudder. But to his dismay it was more a shudder of desire than one of revulsion, and before he knew it Sain had tipped him back onto the bed and was sucking on his earlobe. _Blast, my one weak point..._ A hand slid down to grasp his hardening cock through the gown's silk, and he moaned.

"Sain..."

"Lie still, my maiden. And let me-" Sain didn't get to finish the sentence as Kent grabbed his shoulders and kissed him forcefully.

"Just because I'm in a dress doesn't mean I'm going to lie passively still while you get to have all the fun," he growled.

"Patience, dear Kent." Sain was enjoying this way too much, and it was clear Kent _was_ to be the maiden for the evening. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to fight it as best he could. He kissed Sain again, practically slamming his hips up against the hand that stroked him. He went to reach for Sain's arousal, but the other man's hand suddenly released him and went to pin his wrists to the bed.

"Tease," he hissed. "At least let this maiden give her man pleasure!"

"Oh, but you will." Sain reached for the jar of oil on the nightstand and dipped his fingers inside. Kent gave a shout as the fingers thrust in and began to stretch and prepare him. Then, Sain oiled his cock and positioned himself, pinning his partner's wrists to the bed once more. "Are you ready?"

Kent's eyes smouldered, he almost seemed to be grinning.

"Take me."

No more words were exchanged following the initial thrust; Sain eventually released Kent's left wrist in order to stroke his cock, timing his hand with the rhythm of his thrusts. Kent gripped his partner's shoulder with his free hand, trying not to dig his fingernails in too hard...surprisingly, he came first despite his initial lack of enthusiasm.

Finally, Sain withdrew from his friend and smiled, laying down beside him.

"You didn't look like you weren't having any fun," he teased. Kent turned to look at him through heavy-lidded eyes. In spite of himself, he was actually smiling.

"Just you wait, Sain," he whispered. "I will get you for this. Mark my words."

"Can't wait," Sain laughed. Kent sighed, reluctantly pulling himself from Sain's arms and undressing.

"Remember," he said as he began to put his own clothes back on, "if you tell anyone about this-"

"No worries! Like I told you before, my friend...this'll be our little secret."


End file.
